Mind
by ruhanlu
Summary: Kau istimewa. Kemampuanmu adalah membaca pikiran. Selama ini kau merasa dirimu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan itu. Namun ternyata seseorang bisa mengajakmu berbicara. Dalam pikiran. (Hunhan)
1. Chapter 1

**Mind**

 **Hunhan**

 **Early Notice** : terinspirasi dari novel-novel supernatural fiksi yang pernah ruhan baca tapi lupa apa aja (jujur). sisanya sungguh berasal dari keinginan aneh buat mengkhayal berbau supernatural ^^v. cast milik orangtuanya masing-masing ya.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Jangan melamun."

Teguran itu menyadarkan Luhan dari dunia mayanya. Sahabatnya mengulurkan botol minum berembun berisi cairan oranye yang tampak sangat menyegarkan.

"Aku tidak melamun, Soo." Luhan segera meneguk isi botol tersebut hingga habis karena kerongkongannya memang sudah sangat haus.

"Ck, tatapanmu jelas-jelas kosong dan yang ada di depanmu itu hanya dinding bodoh!"

Luhan tergelak mendengar sindiran sahabatnya dan tak lama sahabatnya pun mengeluarkan kekehannya.

"Kyungie~ kau sangat menyebalkan asal kau tahu. Dan memangnya kenapa jika aku melamun? Tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang hal itu."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Memang tidak ada tapi kau melakukannya hampir setiap saat. Bahkan kau hampir jatuh dari tangga kemarin karena melamun sambil berjalan!"

Luhan kembali terkekeh mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kemarin ia memang hampir saja menjadi korban patah tulang konyol yang jatuh dari tangga stasiun kereta jikalau tidak ada Kyungsoo yang menangkap tubuhnya yang oleng.

"Jangan tertawa! Itu bukan suatu hal yang patut ditertawakan! Lagipula Luhan, kenapa sih kau begitu suka melamun?!"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh dan mengulum senyumnya membuat Kyungsoo gemas dan mulai mengelitiki sahabatnya yang irit bicara ini.

"Kyungsoo, Luhan! Waktu istirahat sudah habis, cepat kembali ke lapangan!" teriakan salah satu _sunbae_ mereka dari arah tengah lapangan menghentikan acara bersantai mereka.

" _Ne,_ Eunhyuk- _sunbae!_ " Keduanya kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan lari keliling mereka. Sebagai mahasiswa baru, latihan fisik merupakan agenda wajib yang tidak mengherankan.

Ditengah keadaan lari, Luhan kembali menunjukan wajah datar yang menyebabkannya tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh berguling.

"Luhan!" Teriakan Kyungsoo yang melihat bagaimana Luhan meringkuk di tanah membahana.

Lutut dan siku Luhan berceceran darah. Pelipis kirinya juga sobek karena sebelum terjatuh, kondisi Luhan memang sedang berlari cukup kencang. Apalagi lapangan tempat mereka berlari dilapisi aspal bukan rerumputan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang _sunbae_ yang terdekat segera menghampiri Luhan dan membantunya untuk duduk.

" _Ne_ ," anggukan kepala menyertai ucapan Luhan dan ia meringis tatkala pergerakannya menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Astaga, Luhan.. hiks," Kyungsoo yang shock melihat kondisi sahabatnya lantas mulai menangis yang membuat Luhan tersenyum sendu dan mengusap kepalanya.

" _Gwaenchana,_ Soo-ya. _Uljima, eo._ "

Isakan Kyungsoo malah semakin kencang mendengar kalimat Luhan yang membuat Luhan meringis bingung.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Panggilan bersuara bass itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap kearah asal suara dengan bola mata bulatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa malah kau yang menangis? Yang terluka itu Luhan!"

Luhan tercengang menatap _sunbae_ nya yang membentak Kyungsoo. Sedetik kemudian ia memekik tertahan akibat tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba direngkuh dan dibawa keluar lapangan.

" _Yah sunbae_ turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Luhan berusaha turun dengan berontak dari gendongan _sunbae_ nya.

 _Sunbae_ itu berhenti dan menatap tajam ke dalam manik rusa milik Luhan. ' _Diam!'_

Pupil rusa itu membesar sesaat. Pasalnya ia kaget mendengar bentakan yang begitu keras meskipun tidak secara verbal. Namun setelahnya ia kembali berontak, " _Sunbae_!"

Rengekan Luhan membuat _sunbae_ nya memutar bola matanya jengah, _'Aku bilang diam, Luhan! Atau aku akan mencium mu sekarang juga!'_

Tubuh Luhan sontak membeku dan ia menatap horror _sunbae_ nya yang tengah mengeluarkan seringai menikmati respon Luhan. _'Aku tidak main-main, Lu. Lakukan sekali lagi dan kau akan menerima akibatnya~'_

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepala cepat. Ingin sekali ia lompat dan kabur dari _sunbae_ nya ini tapi ia juga takut jika ancaman nonverbal itu benar-benar terjadi. _'Hanya pikiranku, hanya pikiranku, tenangkan dirimu Luhan..'_

Kekehan tipis terdengar membuat Luhan membuka matanya. _Sunbae_ yang menggendongnya ternyata adalah pelakunya dan ia kembali berjalan membawa tubuh Luhan menuju ruang kesehatan. Luhan mengerenyit heran melihat orang ini. Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang memperhatikan sekitar. Meskipun sudah dua minggu menjadi mahasiswa baru, ia hanya mengenal beberapa orang selain Kyungsoo. Ia menghindari bersosialisasi dan memilih menyendiri. Beruntung ia memiliki Kyungsoo yang setia mengikutinya dan tidak kenal lelah mendekatinya ketika mereka di sekolah menengah meskipun Luhan sering mendiaminya. Kyungsoo juga tidak banyak bertanya dan menuntut sehingga Luhan akhirnya luluh dan mau menjadi sahabatnya.

"Wajahku memang tampan, tidak perlu melihatiku terus." Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan _sunbae_ nya dan berlagak muntah yang malah membuat _sunbae_ itu tertawa keras.

"Nah, kita sampai. _Annyeonghaseyo, Saem. Hoobae_ ku terjatuh saat berlari, sepertinya badannya cukup terluka."

 _Sunbae_ itu meletakan Luhan perlahan di atas kasur pasien dan dokter jaga langsung menghampiri. " _Aigoo_ , bagaimana kau bisa mengalami luka-luka sebanyak ini, _eo_? Kau yakin ini bukan siksaan para _sunbae_ mu?"

Dokter jaga itu memicingkan matanya menatap _sunbae_ Luhan namun sang _sunbae_ malah memfokuskan mata elangnya pada Luhan. " _Aniyo_ , _Saem_. Luhan terjatuh karena hilang konsentrasi. Benarkan, Lu?"

Luhan mengerjap balas menatap mata elang itu namun setelahnya ia merengut. " _Ne, Saem._ "

"Hilang konsentrasi? Apa kau belum makan siang, Luhan-ssi?" Dokter jaga itu mulai membersihkan luka Luhan membuat ia mengepalkan tangannya sendiri dan menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan sakit.

 _'_ _Jangan gigit bibirmu! Nanti lukamu bertambah, Lu. Pegang tanganku jika sakit.'_

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya cepat menatap _sunbae_ nya yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut cemas dan mengulurkan tangannya. " _Saem_ , pelan-pelan." Ucap sunbaenya pelan membuat dokter jaga itu mendelik kesal.

"Aku tahu, bodoh! Luhan-ssi tahan sebentar, _ne_? aku berusaha selembut mungkin."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sementara matanya masih focus pada wajah _sunbae_ nya. ' _Sunbae?'_

' _Hn?'_ Luhan tersentak dan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan pekikan menggemaskan akibat terkejut.

"Ah, _mian_! Apa aku menekan terlalu keras?" Dokter jaga itu meminta maaf namun Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan, bukan karena itu ia memekik. Namun karena _sunbae_ di depannya yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil mengulum senyum itulah Luhan terkejut.

Tadinya Luhan hanya iseng memanggil _sunbae_ nya itu lewat pikirannya namun ternyata sang _sunbae_ malah membalasnya. _'K-kau bisa mendengarku?'_

 _'_ _Tentu, Lu. Aku sama sepertimu.'_

Luhan tanpa sadar menggenggam telapak tangan _sunbae_ nya yang masih terulur dan berseru senang. "Sungguh?!"

Dokter jaga itu terkejut ketika ingin menempelkan perban di pelipis Luhan justru muridnya ini berseru tiba-tiba. "Luhan-ssi? Apa yang 'sungguh'?"

"Eh? _A-aniya, Saem_. Aku sepertinya melantur akibat terbentur." Luhan tersenyum canggung kepada dokter jaga itu dan dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat _sunbae_ nya menyeringai geli.

' _Kau menggemaskan dengan pipi merah seperti itu, Lu.'_

Luhan mendelik menatap _sunbae_ nya dengan tatapan tak suka. _'Sunbaenim, mengapa kau langsung memakai_ banmal _padaku?'_

 _'_ _Hehe, kenapa? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu Luhan-ssi, begitu?'_

 _'_ _Bukan begitu−'_

"Nah, selesai! Luhan-ssi kau sudah di obati. Apa kepalamu masih pusing? Aku bisa memberikan obat sakit kepala jika kau mau." Ucapan dokter jaga itu memotong pikiran Luhan.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, _sunbae_ nya sudah mendahului. "Tidak usah, _Saem_. Aku yakin Luhan baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia hanya butuh sedikit _penyesuaian_."

Kata itu sengaja ditekankan dan Luhan sadar ada maksud lain di baliknya. "Benarkah? Baiklah jika begitu. Kau bisa berdiri Luhan-ssi? Jika ia maka kau sudah boleh pulang."

Luhan mencoba bangun dari duduknya dan sepasang lengan setia berjaga di samping tubuhnya. ' _Aku bisa sendiri, sunbae.'_

 _'_ _Hanya mengantisipasi.'_

Meskipun sedikit goyah, Luhan berhasil menjejakan kakinya stabil. " _Gamsahamnida, Saem_. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

Dokter itu menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Tidak apa. Lain kali pastikan kondisimu sehat, _ne_? orientasi memang sedikit melelahkan dan butuh fisik yang kuat."

Setelah mengangguk dan berpamitan, Luhan keluar ruang kesehatan bersama dengan _sunbae_ nya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Beberapa mahasiswa lain berjalan melewati mereka dan mata Luhan kembali kosong.

' _Lu!'_

Panggilan itu menyentak Luhan membuat pundaknya sedikit melompat dan ia langsung menoleh kearah belakang.

' _Kendalikan dirimu! Ya ampun, aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup selama ini jika dirimu begitu amatir.'_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merengut tak suka. Apa-apaan _sunbae_ nya ini? Seenaknya saja menginvasi pikirannya dan malah mengejeknya. Ia memang sempat terkejut karena orang ini bisa berbicara dengannya secara nonverbal dan ia ingin sekali bertanya macam-macam namun sikapnya yang menyebalkan membuat Luhan menjadi malas berurusan dengannya.

 _'_ _Kau begitu menggemaskan, kau tahu?_ ' tanpa aba-aba sang _sunbae_ malah terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Luhan.

Luhan menepis tangan _sunbae_ nya dan mendelik kesal. "Aku tidak menggemaskan, _sunbaenim_!"

Kekesalan Luhan justru membuat _sunbae_ nya semakin senang. Pasalnya kini beberapa orang yang berdiri di sekitar mereka justru berhenti dan menatap kearah keduanya penasaran. Mereka berbicara tanpa suara dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan berteriak bahwa ia tidak menggemaskan. Melihat Luhan dekat dengan _sunbae_ itu saja orang-orang sudah heran, apalagi mendengar kalimat Luhan.

' _Kau baru memperkuat pendapatku bahwa kau sangat menggemaskan, Lu. Dan ingat, kendalikan. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita akibat ulahmu.'_

Luhan menatap sekitarnya dan semburat merah itu mulai menjalari pipinya membuat _sunbae_ nya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelusnya. _'Neomu, gwiyeopta!'_

Luhan malu bukan kepalang, ia tidak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi sekarang _sunbae_ nya malah menyentuh pipinya. Orang yang baru Luhan temui hari ini sudah berani menyentuhnya. Panic membuat Luhan malah meraih jari _sunbae_ nya dan menggigitnya keras.

" _Yak!_ " _Sunbae_ nya mengerang kesakitan dan Luhan segera lari mengambil langkah seribu. "Luhan!"

Teriakan penuh kemarahan itu membuntuti jejak kepergian Luhan. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh meskipun kakinya menjerit sakit. Sibuk berlari membuat Luhan tidak menyadari berdirinya seseorang dihadapannya hingga mengakibatnya menabrak sosok tersebut.

"Aaargh!"

 _Brukk!_

"Aish…" Luhan merintih memegang lutut dan sikunya yang luka. Benturan itu cukup membuat ngilunya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

" _Yah_ Luhan-ah! Kau itu bisa hati-hati tidak, sih! _Aigoo, appo_.." Luhan menengok kearah orang yang ditabraknya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur lantai akibat tertabrak Luhan.

"Aku ini sahabatmu sendiri, masa kau celakai, sih?! Dasar bodoh!" Kyungsoo masih setia mengomeli Luhan tidak menyadari justru yang lebih kesakitan disini adalah sang penabrak yang tubuhnya luka-luka.

 _'_ _Luhan!'_

Suara itu kembali menyapa pikiran Luhan dan dalam hitungan detik _sunbae_ nya meraup tubuhnya kembali. 'Neo gwaenchana _? Aish, siapa suruh kau melarikan diri, hah?!'_

Luhan sudah pasrah dan ingin sekali menutup telinga serta pikirannya dari semua suara. Ia kesakitan dan kelelahan baik fisik maupun mental. Pelupuk matanya sudah dipenuhi gumpalan air yang siap tumpah. Menyadari ini, sang _sunbae_ justru memeluknya lebih erat.

' _Mianhae.. aku akan diam.'_ Dan dengan itu sang _sunbae_ memakaikan _headset_ di telinga Luhan. Lantunan music klasik langsung menyapa gendang telinganya menghalau suara-suara lain.

"O-oh Sehun _sunbae_?" Kyungsoo mencicit mendapati _sunbae_ nya yang paling terkenal sekarang tengah merengkuh tubuh sahabatnya. Ia juga melirik ke Luhan yang dahinya berkerut dan tampak sangat gusar.

Oh Sehun. _Namja_ bermata elang itu sebenarnya enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Luhan namun karena namanya dipanggil mau tidak mau ia menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap orang di depannya dengan tajam. Tidak peduli sosok yang ditatapnya ini adalah sahabat Luhan atau bukan, ia kesal karena Kyungsoo menyebabkan Luhan terjatuh. Meski kenyataannya Luhanlah yang menabrak Kyungsoo namun tetap saja sahabatnya itu membiarkan Luhan kesakitan dan malah mengomelinya bukan menolong Luhan.

Nyali Kyungsoo langsung ciut begitu ditatap dengan menusuk oleh _sunbae_ nya. "Lu-luhan _gwaenchana?_ "

Sehun berdecih sekali mendengarnya, "Sekarang kau peduli keadaannya? Kau bahkan mengomelinya barusan."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo menunduk merasa bersalah. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengomeli Luhan. Padahal ia berniat menyusul Luhan ke ruang kesehatan tadi setelah memohon-mohon pada Eunhyuk- _sunbae_ untuk mengizinkannya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja…" lirih Kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di lantai. Dalam pikirannya kini hanya satu, membawa Luhan pergi dari semua kebisingan ini. Dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dinginnya, ia melewati lautan mahasiswa yang memandang terperangah pada dirinya dan sosok dalam dekapannya.

Sehun meletakan Luhan perlahan di kursi mobilnya menyadari Luhan sudah terlelap meskipun masih terdapat kerutan tipis di dahinya.

' _Kau pasti tidak pernah tidur nyenyak. Maaf aku baru datang sekarang, Lu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu mulai sekarang.'_

Sehun mengusap helaian poni Luhan seraya melarikan jempolnya menghapus kerutan di dahi Luhan. Ia mengecup kening itu lama sebelum tersenyum lembut.

" _Jaljayo baby_ Lu," bisiknya sebelum menginjak pedal gas mobilnya menuju rumah Luhan.

* * *

"Oh Sehun!" teriakan itu menyambut Sehun saat baru saja menjejakan kaki di halaman rumah Luhan.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan melewati sosok yang meneriakinya. Luhan bergerak kecil di dekapannya akibat suara teriakan tersebut.

"Jika Luhan bangun karena suara berisikmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan Baek."

Ancaman itu sontak membuat sosok itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. ' _Aku hanya kaget melihatmu! Tidak seharusnya kau disini, Sehun. Tunggu sampai Yifan mengetahui ini!'_

Sehun tidak mengindahkan pikiran itu dan memilih tetap berjalan menuju kamar berpintu putih dengan gantungan pintu huruf _hangul_ Ru Han sebagai penghias. Bau cokelat segera menerpa penciuman Sehun begitu memasuki kamar bernuansa putih biru tersebut. Sehun tersenyum ketika mendapati Luhan bergelung nyenyak di pelukannya hingga tidak rela melepas sosok itu ke tempat tidur.

"Cih, cepat lepaskan adik ku." Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun mengagumi wajah Luhan dan menatap malas kearah pintu.

" _Wae_?! Aku masih sepupu Luhan asal kau tahu!"

Sehun menghela napas panjang sebagai balasan. Ia lantas menidurkan Luhan ke tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti sosok itu. Ia kembali tersenyum senang melihat wajah polos Luhan dan tanpa sadar mengusakan hidungnya ke hidung Luhan.

"Yak! Jangan sentuh adik ku!"

Pukulan di kepala Sehun membuatnya bangkit dan segera mencengkram leher tersangkanya. "O-oh S-sehun.."

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak peduli kau sepupu Luhan atau bukan. Tapi kalau kau memukulku kembali, aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu." Desisan Sehun membuat Baekhyun memucat dan jantungnya berdetak sangat keras.

"Baekkie?"

Panggilan halus itu membuat Sehun segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan Baekhyun terbatuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Baekkie, _gwaenchana_?" Luhan segera terduduk begitu mendengar sepupunya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu terbatuk dan kesulitan bernapas.

" _N-ne_ , Luhanie. Aku baik." Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan napasnya sebelum memaksakan senyumnya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengusak matanya yang masih mengantuk dan melepas headset di telinganya. Ia sedikit mengerenyit menatap headset tersebut. " _Eung_ , Luhan dirumah? Aku tidak ingat berjalan pulang.."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, mata Luhan menangkap sosok yang berdiri di belakang sepupunya. " _Sunbaenim_? Mengapa ada disini?"

Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia lalu berlutut disamping tempat tidur Luhan dengan wajah sumringah. Sehun sendiri bingung berapa kali dirinya tersenyum hari ini karena Luhan, karena biasanya ia hanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi dingin dan tak peduli.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku disini karena kau."

Luhan tidak tahu namun ia merasakan pipinya memanas dan segera bertanya tanpa suara. ' _Bagaimana sunbae tahu rumahku?'_

 _'_ _Bagaimana lukamu? Masih sakit?'_ bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru bertanya balik pada Luhan.

' _Sudah tidak terlalu. Eh? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sunbae!'_

Sehun terkekeh dan mencubit pucuk hidung Luhan. ' _Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, bersabarlah, Lu.'_

 _'_ _Ish jangan dicubit, Sunbae!'_

 _'_ _Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun. Berhenti memanggilku sunbae.'_

 _'_ _Haah baiklah Oh Sehun-ssi, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!'_

 _'_ _Sehun, Lu. Ucapkan Sehun.'_

Merasa menjadi orang luar, Baekhyun segera menarik Luhan masuk ke pelukannya. " _Yah, yah, yah_ , berbicara itu pakai mulut yang berarti mengeluarkan suara! Berhenti melakukan itu di kepala kalian!"

Sehun menatap tidak suka pada Baekhyun yang seenaknya memeluk Luhan sementara Luhan mengerjap bingung mencerna perkataan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kau tahu Sehun bisa bicara melalui pikiran..?"

Baekhyun reflex menutup mulutnya sementara Sehun melemparkan tatapan mengejek padanya. ' _Dasar Byun Baekhyun bodoh._ '

Luhan sontak mendelik pada Sehun. Ia ingin menyanggah namun rasa penasaran akibat pertanyaannya menghentikan pembelaannya. "Baekkie? Jawab aku~"

"A-a i-itu, tunggu Yifan saja yang menjelaskannya!" Baekhyun berseru gugup dan segera berlari keluar kamar Luhan.

"Baekkie!" Luhan mendengus sebal. Ia penasaran sekali dengan semua ini tapi sepupunya malah berlari pergi. Kini Luhan menatap satu-satunya sosok di kamarnya yang masih betah melihatinya.

" _Neo_! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, kan? _Malhaebwa, ne?_ " Luhan menusuk-nusukan telunjuknya di pipi kiri Sehun seraya mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya yang sangat lucu itu.

Sehun yang tidak kuasa melihatnya segera luluh dan menghela napas panjang. Mengapa dirinya begitu lemah terhadap sosok di depannya ini? Dengan cepat ia meraih jari luhan dan mengecupnya cepat.

 _Cup!_

" _Arrasseo_ akan aku beritahu _baby_ Lu."

Luhan membeku di tempatnya dan mukanya berubah warna menjadi seperti tomat busuk dalam hitungan detik. Sehun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Luhan dengan tangan satunya. " _Aigoo uri baby Lu neomu gwiyeopta._ "

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah hingga mendekati violet saking malunya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena tubuhnya mati rasa dan otaknya tidak bekerja.

Sehun sudah hampir mencium pucuk kepala Luhan jika tidak ada aura membunuh yang berasal dari arah pintu kamar Luhan.

"Oh Sehun. Jauhkan tanganmu dari Luhan-ku."

Yifan, kakak kandung Luhan sudah siap menghunuskan belati di tangan kirinya pada jantung Sehun. Sehun sendiri malah menyunggingkan seringainya dan berkata, "Maaf Yifan, tapi Luhan milikku. Milik Oh Sehun seorang."

* * *

"Jadi adakah yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku?"

Luhan bertanya pada ketiga orang yang berada di depannya. " _Gege?_ "

Tatapan Luhan jatuh pada _namja_ tampan berambut pirang yang tengah memutar-mutar belati di tangan kirinya. Lu Yifan, sang kakak tak bergeming dan memilih menatap pada sosok disamping Luhan yang tengah duduk dengan santainya memainkan ponsel. Oh Sehun, _sunbae_ nya yang ajaib.

"Sehun-ah?"

' _Hn baby Lu?_ '

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan Sehun menyeringai meskipun matanya tidak beralih dari layar ponselnya.

' _Neo michyeosoh?! Aku bukan bayi!_ ' Protes Luhan meskipun tidak secara verbal.

Sehun terlihat mengulum senyumnya, ' _Kau menggemaskan dan lucu seperti bayi buatku._ '

' _Oh Sehun!_ '

' _Baby Lu~_ '

"Ekhem!" dehaman itu menghentikan pembicaraan tidak jelas antara Sehun dan Luhan yang meskipun tidak bersuara justru malah membuat dua orang lainnya merasa kesal.

"Luhanie, jangan berbicara dengan makhluk tengik ini dipikiranmu. Biar aku tahu apa saja yang kalian bicarakan, _arrachi_?" Yifan menggunakan nada lembut yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan tampangnya yang garang membuat Sehun mual.

"Tapi _gege_ juga tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku!" rajuk Luhan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun yang gemas tidak tahan dan menarik Luhan ke pelukannya. "Jangan merajuk, Luhanie~"

Sehun benar-benar tidak suka dengan kelakuan sepupu Luhan ini. Ia yang cemburu dengan kedekatan Luhan dan Baekhyun menarik paksa tubuh Luhan hingga terlepas dari Baekhyun.

"Yah Oh Sehun!"

"Luhan milik ku, Baek! Jangan seenaknya!" bentak Sehun sambil memeluk erat Luhan. Sang bahan rebutan kembali merona dan tidak berkutik di pelukan Sehun.

"Luhan masih milik ku, albino! Kau belum berhak!" Yifan dengan sadisnya menjitak kepala Sehun membuat _namja_ itu mengerang.

Melihat Sehun kesakitan sontak Luhan meraih kepala Sehun dan mengusapnya pelan. ' _Sakitkah Sehun-ah? Maafkan Yifan-ge, eo.'_

Sehun seketika tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya lucu membuat Yifan dan Baekhyun melongok. ' _Ne, baby Lu. Asalkan diusap seperti ini Sehun akan memaafkan naga gila itu._ '

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. ' _Yifan-ge bukan naga. Dia lebih tua darimu, hormati kakak ku.'_

 _'Hmm, baiklah kalau itu maumu, Lu. Aku akan memanggilnya hyung, eotte?'_

 _'Eung!'_ Luhan mengangguk cepat membuat Sehun terkekeh dan menyerusukan kepalanya lebih dalam ke usapan tangan Luhan.

' _Haah pasti mereka sedang melakukan itu lagi._ ' Keluhan dari kedua orang di ruangan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar sementara Luhan mengerutkan dahinya merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Oh iya! Kembali ke permasalahan, jadi siapa yang mau bercerita padaku?! Yifan-ge, Baekkie, Sehun-ah?" Luhan menghentikan usapannya di kepala Sehun dan kini memicingkan matanya pada ketiga pemilik nama. "Cepat beritahukan aku!"

' _Kau saja yang beritahu, Sehun. Aku bingung menjelaskannya.'_ Baekhyun.

' _Aku serahkan padamu. Aku tidak mau jadi bahan amukan Luhan nantinya.'_ Yifan.

Sehun mencibir kepada dua orang lainnya. Jelas sekali mereka melempar tanggung jawab begitu saja padanya. Sehun berdeham kecil untuk menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Lu, seperti yang kau tahu, kau bisa mendengar isi kepala orang-orang di sekitarmu, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan dan Sehun memperbaiki duduknya agar bisa memberi sedikit jarak dengan Luhan. "Akan tetapi kau tidak bisa mendengar isi pikiran Baekhyun maupun Yifan, kan?"

"Eung, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Tunggu, apa kau bisa?" Luhan menunjuk Sehun tidak percaya dan dengan mantap Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Woah, _daebak!_ "

Sehun mengulum senyumnya melihat reaksi Luhan. "Kau juga bisa, Lu. Hanya saja kemampuanmu belum terlatih. Dan aku menyalahkan ini pada dua pengasuh tak becusmu." Dengan itu Sehun memandang datar pada Baekhyun dan Yifan yang dibalas decihan keduanya.

" _Well_ maafkan ketidakbecusan kami karena memang kemampuan kami berbeda, albino!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya angkuh yang semakin membuat Sehun menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Byun bawel ini, kemampuanmu berbeda dengan dirinya dan Yifan. Jika Baekhyun bisa menularkan dan mempengaruhi semangat hidup seseorang, Yifan lebih kearah penularan sifat arogansi dan kemarahan pada seseorang. Intinya, mereka berdua bermain pada perasaan manusia sementara kau mendengarkan isi pikiran mereka." Sehun menghentikan bicaranya karena melihat kerutan di dahi Luhan dan melarikan jemarinya disana untuk menghapusnya.

' _Mau kuteruskan?_ '

' _Ne, Sehun-ah._ '

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau tahu dirimu apa, Lu?"

"Half, setengah manusia."

"Mengapa kau hanya setengah manusia?"

"Karena ibuku malaikat.."

Sehun bisa merasakan bola mata rusa itu kehilangan binarnya sehingga ia melirik Baekhyun yang kemudian menyalurkan kekuatannya seperti serbuk emas tak kasat mata kearah Luhan membuat sepupunya kembali semangat. "Benar, ibumu adalah malaikat sama halnya dengan ibu Baekhyun. Hal itu yang menjadikan kalian bertiga Half."

' _Bertiga? Kau tidak?'_ Luhan mengerenyit menatap Sehun membuat _namja_ itu menyeringai tengil karena ini saatnya ia pamer dihadapan Luhan.

"Yap, bertiga. Aku bukan Half, _baby Lu._ "

Luhan membuka dan mengatupkan bibirnya berulang kali tanpa satupun suara keluar. Otaknya juga kosong hingga tidak ada ucapan verbal maupun telepati terucap darinya. Keterkejutan, kekaguman, keheranan, dan kebingungan silih berganti menghiasi wajah mungilnya membuat Sehun terkikik geli. Tebakannya mengenai reaksi Luhan terbukti dan ia senang bukan kepalang.

"Ini baru setengah dan kita bahkan belum sampai ke bagian terbaiknya, Lu."

Luhan seakan patuh dan hanya diam menanti kelanjutan penjelasan Sehun dengan hikmat. "Sayangnya, kemampuanmu terlarang untuk seorang Half. Seorang Half seharusnya hanya bermain di perasaan karena mereka hanya bisa mempengaruhi sedangkan manusia sendiri tidak hanya dikendalikan oleh perasaan. Manusia makhluk kompleks yang punya satu kelebihan mutlak, akal. Karena itulah keberadaanmu mengancam dan menimbulkan kemurkaan para Pure hingga ibumu meminta pertolonganku yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan malaikat. Ia meminta untuk melindungi anaknya yang bernama Luhan dari kemurkaan para Pure dan berjanji akan menjaga Luhan mengendalikan kekuatannya sehingga tidak akan mengganggu sistem kehidupan."

Bibir mungil milik Luhan membentuk huruf O dan wajahnya kosong mencerna seluruh ucapan Sehun. Dengan perlahan Sehun menutup bibir itu dan tersenyum geli sambil mengusap pipi halus milik Luhan. "Saat itu aku bertanya mengapa aku harus membantu ibumu dan mempercayai perkataannya. Ibumu dengan beraninya mengatakan, _'Luhanku istimewa. Menurutmu mengapa ia diberikan kekuatan yang berbeda? Tentu semua itu ada maksudnya! Kehidupan ini seperti bom aktif, Oh Sehun. Ledakan-ledakan tak terduga akan terjadi dan memberikan makna bagi yang menjalani.'_ Aku tertegun mendengarnya dan hati kecilku tergerak. Belum sempat aku menjawab, ibumu kembali berbicara bahwa ia akan merelakan Luhannya menjadi pendamping kehidupanku dan aku bisa datang mengklaimnya saat usianya 21 tahun."

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya pada Luhan menghirup aroma cokelat yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya semenjak pertama kali menciumnya. " _Mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku lebih lama lagi ketika melihat kau berdarah-darah siang tadi. Niatku yang hanya akan memantaumu dari jauh hingga kau berumur 21 tahun musnah. Mempercepat setahun dua tahun bukan masalah besar, kan?"

Mata elang itu seakan memohon kepada Luhan untuk menyetujui perkataannya. Luhan sendiripun merasakan keamanan dan kenyamanan yang tidak tergambarkan ketika berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Perasaan ini berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan dari Baekhyun maupun Yifan. Seakan memang Sehun tercipta untuk menjaganya dan Luhan tak kuasa untuk menolak. Ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum riang membalas harapan Sehun.

' _Haah, dahaengida.. gomapta baby Lu._ ' Sehun menempelkan kening mereka mengungkapkan kelegaan hatinya mendapati Luhan tidak menolaknya.

"Eum omong-omong, lalu apa sekarang aku sudah bebas dari ancaman Pure?" Pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat tubuh Sehun menegang dan ia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya Baekhyun dan Yifan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku yakin jawabannya tidak." Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri menilai respon ketiga orang lainnya.

Baekhyun memandang sendu pada Luhan. "Kau tahu mengapa para Pure takut denganmu, Luhanie? Karena seorang _mind reader_ bisa mendengar isi hati terdalam manusia juga bila kemampuannya diasah. Dan jika hati dan pikiran manusia terbaca, _mind reader_ bisa mengontrol dan mengendalikan tubuh manusia sesuka mereka." Baekhyun sedikit bergidik mengucapkan kalimatnya sendiri.

 _Mengendalikan tubuh manusia? Apa jadinya jika kemampuan itu jatuh pada seseorang egois dan gegabah? Tentu saja, kiamat dunia._

* * *

Bersambung..

Hahahaha gatau mau ngomong apa

Sungguh ajaib isi otak ku absurdnya :v

Reviewnya yah kakak2 masukan mau dibawa kemana cerita ini *plak*

Hehe baiklah,

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind**

 **Hunhan**

 **Early Notice** : terinspirasi dari novel-novel supernatural fiksi yang pernah ruhan baca tapi lupa apa aja (jujur). sisanya sungguh berasal dari keinginan aneh buat mengkhayal berbau supernatural ^^v. cast milik orangtuanya masing-masing ya.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 _Tok! Tok!_

Ketukan dimeja itu membuat Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Kepala bersurai hitam adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Luhan sudah begitu hapal dan mengusakan tangan kanannya di atas kepala tersebut. Sang pemilik masih menunduk dan memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Soo-ya~"

Kyungsoo perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya penuh penyesalan dan sudah hampir menangis namun Luhan menarik kedua pipi si mata bulat. "Jangan menangis. Nanti matamu semakin besar, tidak imut lagi."

Kekehan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo tidak jadi menangis dan ikut tersenyum. Kyungsoo selalu tahu ini semenjak pertama kali melihatnya, Luhan punya senyuman dan tawa yang menular. Seakan seluruh kesedihan di bumi ini hilang bersamaan dengan tawanya.

"Jadi apakah masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dibalas gelengan oleh Luhan.

"Sudah tidak begitu. Apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Jangan bermimpi Luhan-ah!"

Luhan mengulum senyumnya mengetahui jawaban sesungguhnya dari sahabatnya. Ia memilih bungkam dan bersyukur dalam hati diberikan karunia sahabat seperti Kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali bertingkah seperti biasa dimana Kyungsoo akan bercerita dan Luhan terlihat mendengarkan. Luhan memang _mendengarkan,_ namun tidak hanya Kyungsoo melainkan hampir 20 orang lainnya yang sedang ada di kelas mereka saat ini. Suara-suara itu saling tumpang tindih membuat Luhan berusaha berfokus pada isi pikiran Kyungsoo saja. Setidaknya ia bisa mengerti dan menangkap inti cerita Kyungsoo lebih cepat mengenai insiden meledaknya adonan kue buatannya di dalam oven karena memasukan ragi terlalu banyak. Namun, hal ini berdampak pada tatapan kosongnya yang terpaku di wajah Kyungsoo.

 _'_ _Berkedip,'_ suara itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Luhan dan rasa hangat menjalar dari arah pipi kanannya.

Luhan berjengit kaget mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri di samping kursinya dengan satu tangan yang membelai pipi kanannya. Kekehan terdengar jelas dari sosoknya yang sekarang bersender pada meja Luhan.

 _'_ _Meskipun aku suka sekali kau lihati, tapi kau harus kembali melihat kearah temanmu.'_

Kalimat Sehun membuat Luhan menyadari Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya bingung. "Kau baik, Luhan?"

"Eh? E-eum, aku hanya kaget." Luhan kembali melirik kearah Sehun.

"Kaget? Karena apa?" Kyungsoo masih bertanya penuh selidik dan ikut menatap kearah lirikan mata Luhan.

"Manusia ini," ucap Luhan dan mengendikan dagunya kearah Sehun yang sekarang justru melihatinya dengan tampang jenaka.

 _'_ _Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?'_

 _'_ _Jawabannya dalam 3, 2, sa-"_

"Manusia apa Luhan? Hei, kau yakin kau baik? Apa perlu kita ke ruang kesehatan sebelum kelas dimulai?" Kyungsoo kini meraih tangan Luhan dan meremasnya seakan memberi dukungan. Wajahnya diliputi kekhawatiran yang membuat Luhan mengerenyit bingung.

"Kyungsoo, kau-"

 _'_ _Ia tidak bisa melihatku, Lu. Tidak ada satupun diruangan ini kecuali kau.'_ Pernyataan Sehun yang memotong perkataan Luhan sukses membungkam bibirnya. Luhan menatapnya tak percaya dan kini Sehun menangkup wajahnya. _'Lagipula, aku bukan manusia.'_

 _'_ _Pertama, bernapas dan rileks,'_ nada memerintah itu membuat tubuh Luhan bertindak menuruti begitu saja. _'Kedua, bilang pada temanmu kau baik-baik saja,'_

Luhan sedikit berdeham menetralkan keterkejutannya, "Soo-ya, _nan gwaenchana._ Sepertinya pikiranku hanya sedikit.. eum.. butuh _kejelasan._ "

Luhan sengaja menekankan kata tersebut membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan, _'Akan aku jelaskan baby Lu. Sekarang, tersenyum dan suruh temanmu hadap kedepan. Dosenmu sudah datang.'_

Baru saja Luhan ingin berucap, pintu kelas sudah terbuka menampilkan sosok Kang _Saem_ sehingga Kyungsoo meskipun enggan, membalikan badannya menghadap depan. Namun, dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang dan berbisik, "Kita harus ke ruang kesehatan setelah ini, _arrasseo!_ "

Luhan tersenyum mendengar hal itu tapi detik berikutnya senyuman itu luntur digantikan tatapan datar pada _namja_ yang kini duduk dibangku kosong di sebelahnya.

 _'_ _Sekarang jelaskan padaku, Sehun-ah.'_

Dengan tak berdosanya Sehun justru berkata, _'Jelaskan apa, hm?'_

Luhan, yang mempertahankan wajah datarnya dan tatapan matanya kearah sang dosen, menginjak kaki Sehun keras membuat _namja_ tampan itu mengaduh.

 _'_ _Lu!'_

 _'_ _Cepat jelaskan, Sehun. Apa maksudmu tidak ada yang bisa melihatmu? Apa kau memakai mantra tembus pandang?_ _Apa Pure bisa melakukan itu?_ '

Sehun menghela napas berusaha sabar. Selama ia hidup, belum pernah sekalipun ia harus melakukan kata sifat tersebut. Hanya sosok orang di depannya saat ini yang bisa membuat Sehun belajar menerapkan kata sifat tersebut ke dirinya.

 _'_ _Tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu, baby Lu. Aku hanya bermain dengan pikiran mereka.'_

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dengan kening berkerut. ' _Bermain? Caranya?'_

 _'_ _Mudah saja. Cukup tanamkan dipikiran mereka bahwa aku tidak terlihat dan wush~ aku seakan berada di_ blind spot. _Tubuh mereka menutup sendiri penglihatannya dari sosok ku._ '

Luhan ternganga mendengarnya, "Daebak.." pujinya dengan lirih. Sehun tersenyum tengil karena berhasil membuat Luhan kagum padanya.

' _Apakah aku bisa melakukannya juga?'_ Luhan menatap Sehun dengan binaran matanya yang berkelip membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusak rambut si mungil dengan sayang.

' _Tentu, nanti akan kuajari, hm?'_

 _'_ _Yaksok, ne!'_ Luhan memberikan kelingking kanannya pada Sehun dan Sehun mengaitkan jari mereka dengan suka hati.

"Luhan-ssi!"

Panggilan itu menghentikan aksi kagum Luhan yang kini menatap Kang _Saem_ dengan gugup. "N-ne, _Saem?"_

"Jadi bisa kau ulangi penjelasanku?" Nada mengejek itu terdengar jelas dari pertanyaan Kang _Saem._

Berbagai suara melintas dan memenuhi pikirannya layaknya kaset rusak. Padahal jika ia mau, ia bisa memasuki kepala Kang _Saem_ dan mengulangi perkataannya sama persis selayaknya membaca tulisan. Kepanikan yang melanda membuat Luhan tidak bisa menangkap satupun suara dengan jelas.

Hal itu berlangsung beberapa detik yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat lambat sebelum Sehun berdecak kesal dan memegang bahu Luhan. Seketika selaput bening melingkupi pikiran Luhan dan semua suara hilang meninggalkan kesunyian aneh yang baru pertama kali ini Luhan rasakan.

 _'_ _Fokus, Lu. Pusatkan pikiranmu pada satu objek.'_

Suara Sehun itulah yang menuntun Luhan menemukan dengungan familiar dosennya diluar selaput bening. Dengan kening berkerut, Luhan berusaha membentuk lorong pada selaput tersebut yang mengantarkannya pada pikiran sang dosen. Butir-butir keringat mulai menjalari pelipisnya. Konsentrasi itu begitu menguras tenaga. Luhan hampir saja menyerah jika tidak mendengar Sehun berucap menyemangatinya.

' _Kau bisa baby Lu. Percaya padaku.'_

Lorong imajiner itu terbentuk dan isi pikiran Kang _saem_ memenuhi dirinya seperti terpaan angin. Luhan mendesah lega dan Sehun tersenyum bangga padanya. Kesunyian yang tadi sempat terasa buyar dan berbagai suara kembali mengisi pikiran Luhan.

"Ekhm!" dehaman Kang saem kembali terdengar. Senyuman meremehkan itu masih menghiasi wajah tuanya dan ia sudah bersiap akan mengeluarkan Luhan dari kelas sebelum suara Luhan mengalun diruangan.

"Berat atomic dari unsur umumnya bukanlah bilangan bulat. Mengapa? Karena berat atomic unsur merupakan hasil rata-rata berat atom dari suatu unsur dan isotope-isotopnya."

Dengusan kesal dari Kang _saem,_ helaan napas lega dari Kyungsoo, dan bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya yang lain adalah respon yang diberikan usai Luhan berbicara.

"Oke kau lolos kali ini. Tapi jika aku kembali mendapati tatapanmu tidak kedepan, aku persilahkan kau untuk keluar!"

Luhan mengangguk cepat mengiyakan perkataan dosennya sementara Sehun berdecih di sampingnya.

 _'_ _Sehun tidak boleh seperti itu,'_ tegur Luhan.

 _'_ _Dia itu sok berkuasa Lu. Manusia yang arogan membuatku kesal.'_ Gerutu Sehun yang dibalas kekehan batin oleh Luhan.

 _'_ _Omong-omong kau tidak ada kelas hari ini, Sehun-ah?'_ Meskipun ia tahu ini salah untuk terus mengajak bicara Sehun dan kembali tidak mendengarkan dosennya, Luhan tetap saja bertanya.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari Sehun. _'Aku tidak kuliah, Lu. Aku kan Pure buat apa kuliah.'_

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terbatuk-batuk membuat semua mata kembali melihatnya.

"Luhan-ssi! Kau… silahkan keluar!" Perintah Kang _saem_ membuat Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelewat penasaran dengan Oh Sehun yang kini tengah terbahak menertawakan kesialannya.

 _'_ _Ugh ini semua karena kau!'_ sungut Luhan yang dibalas Sehun dengan tatapan yang berarti –kau sendiri yang berekspresi berlebihan− membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal dan berjalan menunduk keluar kelasnya.

* * *

Luhan setengah berlari menghindari Sehun. Ia kini bersembunyi di gedung tua khusus unit kegiatan mahasiswa yang pada jam segini tidak ada orang. Luhan terus melirik ke belakang mencoba melihat apakah Sehun berhasil mengikutinya atau tidak hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Makan yang banyak, _eo_."

Luhan yang penasaran mencoba mendekati asal suara. Ia bisa melihat seorang _namja_ tengah memberi makan pada beberapa anak kucing. Dari pikirannya, ia bisa membaca bahwa _namja_ ini begitu gemas dan senang dengan lahapnya anak-anak kucing itu makan. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, Luhan tersenyum melihat itu hingga seekor anak kucing berlari kearahnya dan mengeong di kakinya.

"Oh! Kau mengagetkanku!"

 _Namja_ itu berseru melihat Luhan dan wajah kagetnya sontak membuat Luhan terkekeh. "Ah, _mianhae_ aku tidak bermaksud."

Luhan sudah membungkuk sekali dan memasang senyum namun orang di depannya masih tetap menganga tanpa menjawab. " _Chogi.."_

Luhan mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan muka si _namja_ yang akhirnya tersentak.

"O-oh, tidak apa." Ucapnya kini dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Kau sering memberi makan kucing-kucing ini?" tanya Luhan lagi.

 _Namja_ itu mengangguk dan merundukan badannya untuk mengambil seekor anak kucing yang tadinya berada di kaki Luhan. "Ya, aku sering kemari saat tidak ada kelas. Kalau kau?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "Aku diusir dari kelas."

Tawa terbahak kemudian terdengar dari arah depannya membuat Luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia bersumpah akan membalas Sehun nanti.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang yang terlihat begitu manis sepertimu ternyata diusir dari kelas."

Ucapan orang di depannya membuat Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Eum, aku Kim Suho. Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

 _Namja_ didepan Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk berjabat tangan dengan orang asing. Namun senyuman dari Kim Suho ini begitu tulus dan menenangkan seperti senyum Baekhyun, Yifan, dan Sehun membuat Luhan berpikir tidak ada salahnya.

"Luhan _-imnida._ "

Begitu tangan mereka bersentuhan, rasa sakit menusuk ulu hati Luhan. Ia langsung jatuh bersimpuh memegangi perutnya dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang memanggilnya di dalam kepala.

"Luhan-ssi, _gwaenchana_?" Suho sudah hampir kembali menyentuh Luhan sebelum tiba-tiba teriakan Sehun menggema tidak hanya dalam pikirannya namun juga telinganya.

"Luhan!"

Tubuhnya sudah hampir menyentuh tanah jika saja tidak ada lengan Sehun yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kepanikan melanda wajah pucat Sehun. Tangan Luhan terulur menuju pipi kanan Sehun dan sebuah senyuman menenangkan diberikan Luhan bermaksud menghilangkan raut panic itu. Luhan berniat mengucapkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Namun,

"S-sehun.."

Adalah ucapan terakhir yang berhasil Luhan berikan sebelum dirinya jatuh dikegelapan pekat.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu dia tiba-tiba hilang?!" Yifan meraih kerah kemeja Sehun dengan kasar namun lawan bicaranya hanya menampakan wajah _blank_ tak peduli _._

"Oh Sehun jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana bisa Luhan menghilang darimu?!"

Yifan sudah bersiap mendaratkan kepalan tangan kanannya di wajah tampan Sehun sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah gelombang menenangkan melingkupi tubuhnya dan amarah Yifan menguap.

"Yixing-ah…" nada memelas itu Yifan keluarkan menyadari kehadiran seorang Pure diantara mereka.

Zhang Yixing mendekati dua pemuda tinggi itu dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yifan dari Sehun. "Luhan sudah dalam keadaan stabil."

Kalimat itu menghadirkan kehidupan kembali pada mata elang Sehun dan ia langsung melesat menuju kamar Luhan.

"Kenapa kau meredakan amarahku?" Yifan menggerutu pada Yixing yang dihadiahi sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau memukuli Sehun. Ia tidak bisa merasakan sakit. _Sakitnya_ tidak berasal dari hal seperti itu." nasihat Yixing semakin membuat Yifan sebal karena ia melupakan fakta tersebut. Ia menghela napas, "Aku hanya tidak bisa terima, bagaimana Sehun bisa kehilangan Luhan. Kalian kaum Pure. Terlebih lagi dia itu _Oh Sehun_!"

Yixing menatap prihatin pada Yifan. "Bahkan kaum Pure-pun punya limitasi, Fan. Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Sehun tidak bisa melacak Luhan."

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan adik ku?" Yifan merasa percakapan ini tidak ada gunanya hingga ia mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Yixing sedikit meringis. Ia lalu melirik telapak tangannya yang memerah dan terdapat sobekan kecil. "Sehun datang tepat waktu."

Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Yixing beritahukan. Sejujurnya, ia kewalahan saat mengobati Luhan. Jelas Luhan tidak hanya pingsan, tapi ia sedang meregang nyawa. Dan penyebabnya tidak diketahui. Menyelamatkan seorang manusia yang sekarat saja sudah butuh tenaga besar, apalagi jika penyebabnya tidak jelas. Tidak ada satupun luka ditubuh Luhan. Namun sebagai seorang Pure, Yixing bisa melihat arwah Luhan yang telah keluar dari raganya meskipun belum terputus. Hal ini menjelaskan bagaimana keputusasaan tergambar di wajah Sehun saat ia membawa Luhan di gendongannya ke hadapan Yixing.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Yixing namun belum sempat ia meminta penjelasan Baekhyun sudah memanggilnya,

"Yifan-ge! Sehun memintamu masuk."

* * *

' _Lu..'_

Suara Sehun menyapa pikirannya membuat Luhan membuka paksa kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga namun tetap saja matanya tidak mau terbuka.

 _'_ _Sehun.'_ Luhan berusaha memanggil Sehun namun anehnya ia merasa terkunci.

 _'_ _Cepat bangun baby Lu.. aku merindukanmu..'_ Luhan kembali mendengar Sehun dan ia mencoba membalas namun tetap saja rasa terkunci itu begitu kuat.

' _Maaf karena tidak bisa melindungimu.. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bangunlah, Lu. Butagieyo..'_

Rasanya Luhan ingin menjerit dengan suaranya sendiri tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merespon apapun. Luhan ingin memberitahu Sehun bahwa ia sudah bangun. Luhan ingin menghilangkan kesedihan Sehun. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihatnya, namun ia bisa merasakan bagaimana menderitanya perasaan Sehun saat ini.

 _'_ _Sehun! Aku disini. Kau bisa dengar aku? Sehun? Sehun-ah!'_

* * *

Keheningan melanda keempat orang disana. Baekhyun terlihat menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan begitu kuat. Yifan berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Yixing duduk tak bergeming di sofa. Dan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan begitu erat.

"Aku bersumpah Yifan aku sudah memeriksa seluruh kampus namun nihil. Ia bagai lenyap di telan bumi!" Desisan menyertai ucapan Sehun menandakan geramnya ia saat ini. "Tiba-tiba saja aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya kembali dan menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti itu.." Pemuda itu kembali menundukan kepalanya dan mencium pucuk kepala Luhan seakan itu adalah sumber kehidupannya.

"Mungkinkah?" itu adalah suara Baekhyun yang tidak melebihi bisikan namun berefek buruk bagi ketiga orang lainnya.

"Tapi mengapa?" kali ini Yifan yang bersuara. Keheranan terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Sehun menggeram marah sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara dengan dingin. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

Baekhyun dan Yifan memandangnya bingung. Sebelum mereka berucap bertanya, Yixing sudah membuka suara. "Sehun. Karena Sehun telah muncul di hadapan Luhan."

"Munculnya Sehun mengaktifkan takdir mereka. Ikatan itu berkembang dan akan semakin kuat seiring waktu berjalan. Luhan adalah satu-satunya Half yang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran yang sama dengan kemampuan Sehun. Menguatnya ikatan mereka berdampak pada terbukanya pintu pengembangan kemampuan Luhan." jelas Yixing.

"Bila kemampuan Luhan meningkat…" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti bersamaan dengan sorot matanya yang perlahan kosong.

"….Dewan akan semakin ingin melenyapkannya." Lirih Kris membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan tubuh Luhan padanya.

* * *

Bersambung...

Aku tau ini singkat, mian!

Tapi memang harus disini tbc nya hehe

Special grateful dedicated to:

 **Arifahose, rara, Ale Genoveva, deerwinds947, AiruCloudsPumpkin, LieZoppii, Seravin509, Skymoebius, Exodizt97, prettyface, Vinka668, hunhandeep**

 **xiaoHimeLu, xandeer, psw7, daristaeby, Selubaby, Cha KristaFer**

 **adeviaprksoora, alvinamucthar**

(for reviews, follows and favorites)

it means alot! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mind**

 **Hunhan**

 **Early Notice** : terinspirasi dari novel-novel supernatural fiksi yang pernah ruhan baca tapi lupa apa aja (jujur). sisanya sungguh berasal dari keinginan aneh buat mengkhayal berbau supernatural ^^v. cast milik orangtuanya masing-masing ya.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 _Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat disisi kanannya terdapat Yifan yang tengah bergelung di atas kasurnya sendiri dan bernapas teratur. Bocah lima tahun itu tiba-tiba saja merasa harus mencari ayahnya. Kaki mungilnya berusaha turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju pintu kamar yang setengah tertutup. Luhan bisa melihat cahaya redup yang berasal dari arah dapur dan sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara ayahnya._

 _"_ _Sampai berapa lama lagi?" suara ayahnya mengalun lirih begitu Luhan memasuki pintu dapur._

 _"_ Appa _.." Luhan memanggil ayahnya yang langsung menengok._

 _"_ _Luhanie, kau terbangun sayang?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk dan ayahnya dengan sigap berjalan kearahnya lalu menggendong Luhan. Seorang wanita cantik tengah duduk di meja makan dan tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. "_ Eomma _pulang?"_

 _Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan menyambutnya antusias hingga kini ia berada di pangkuan ibunya. Harum dan kehangatan ibunya senantiasa membuat Luhan nyaman dan ia menelusupkan tubuhnya lebih dalam di dekapan ibunya. Terlebih lagi senandung merdu suara ibunya yang meninabobokan dirinya._

 _"_ _Luhanie jadi anak baik selama eomma pergi, hm?" tanya ibunya yang dibalas gumaman oleh Luhan. Ibu Luhan mengelus punggung anaknya dengan ritme teratur. Suasana hening dan kenyamanan dari sang ibu membuat Luhan sudah mulai bernapas teratur tertidur._

 _"_ _Apa sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk menyembunyikannya?"_

 _Luhan bisa merasakan ibunya menghela napas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semenjak kejadian ia berhasil menghentikan aksi pengeboman di stasiun setahun yang lalu dan menyelamatkan puluhan nyawa manusia, ia telah menjadi sorotan para malaikat, Joongki-ya.."_

 _"_ _Tapi itu semua diluar kuasa kita, Sora. Kita tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Luhan punya kemampuan seperti itu. Kau sendiri yang selalu mengatakan mungkin kemampuan Luhan telat berkembang karena ia tidak pernah menunjukan kecenderungan menguasai suatu perasaan." Joongki berkata putus asa. Semua permasalahan mengenai malaikat ini diluar batas akalnya yang hanya manusia biasa._

 _"_ _Memang apa salahnya jika ia berbeda? Mengapa eksistensinya berbahaya? Ia hanya anak kecil berusia empat tahun yang secara tidak sengaja membaca pikiran pelaku pengeboman. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kemampuannya sendiri. Insting awalnya hanya mengungkapkan hal itu pada kita, orangtuanya. Ini tidak murni perbuatannya, Sora. Ketakutan di mata kita saat itu yang memicunya untuk melakukan hal itu! Kalian adalah para malaikat! Bukankah seharusnya kalian yang paling mengerti tentang kedamaian dan kasih? Bukankah kalian seharusnya makhluk pelindung? Kenapa malah mau melenyapkan anak ku!"_

 _Joongki mendesis menahan amarahnya dan ia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya mencengkram erat rambutnya melampiaskan kekesalan yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya. Bayangkan saja, jika salah satu dari buah hatimu divonis akan dilenyapkan dari dunia hanya karena ia membelokan takdir sebagian orang yang seharusnya mati untuk tetap hidup. Bukankah seharusnya ia malah dihadiahi piagam karena berhasil menyelamatkan puluhan nyawa? Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Menurut para malaikat, Luhan telah mengacaukan takdir. Luhan berbahaya. Luhan perlu disingkirkan. Malaikat kecilnya, yang hari itu mengambil alih tubuh si pelaku pengeboman dan membatalkan proses pengaktifan bom, dianggap monster._

 _"_ _Ia mengontrol tubuh manusia, Joongki.. dan itu.. itu berbahaya." Sora menjawab dengan suara pelan. Tatapannya sendu melihat kearah anaknya yang tertidur di pangkuannya._

 _"_ _Astaga, Sora. Itu hanya satu kali,_ satu kali _! Ia bahkan muntah darah dan pingsan setelahnya! Anak ku hampir mati karena menyelamatkan kita,_ kita _. Apanya yang berbahaya jika setelah melakukan itu dia mati, hah?!"_

 _Sora menghela napas lelah dan ia menggunakan kemampuannya untuk meredakan amarah sang suami. Detik berikutnya Joongki terlihat lebih tenang meskipun ia terlihat sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak suka saat kau menggunakan kekuatanmu padaku sayang."_

 _Sora tersenyum minta maaf dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya meminta Joongki mendekat. "Suaramu mulai tinggi aku takut Yifan dan Luhan terbangun. Lagipula aku butuh pelukanmu,_ yeobo _."_

 _Joongki merengkuh tubuh istrinya dan anaknya lalu mengecup kening Sora dalam. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya merasa tidak berguna karena aku hanya manusia. Aku ingin melindungi anak ku sekuat tenaga. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku perbuat."_

 _Sora mengusap pipi Joongki dengan sayang. "Manusia itu istimewa sayang. Kalian indah dan menakjubkan. Menurutmu mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, hm?" Sora memberikan senyuman jahil berusaha meringankan suasana yang dibalas dengusan Joongki._

 _"_ _Lagipula, kau adalah ayah yang hebat. Yifan dan Luhan beruntung memiliki ayah sepertimu."_

 _Mereka meringkuk bertiga selama beberapa saat sebelum Sora memutuskan membaringkan Luhan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya anak terakhirnya itu dengan tatapan sendu dan menciumi pipi gembul milik Luhan. "Jaljayo,_ baby. Eomma _menyayangimu.."_

 _Sora selanjutnya beralih menuju tempat tidur Yifan dan mengecup kening putra pertamanya tersebut. "Tumbuh kuat dan sehat ya sayang. Bantu_ eomma _dan_ appa _menjaga adikmu."_

 _Joongki yang menatap adegan tersebut dari pintu kamar anaknya mengulas senyum haru. Ia begitu bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan wanita super indah seperti Sora yang ternyata adalah seorang malaikat. Joongki ingat betul bagaimana ia menertawakan ucapan Sora saat itu dan menganggap pengakuannya adalah lelucon sampai ia melihat sendiri Sora dalam bentuk malaikatnya yang bersinar begitu menyilaukan hingga membuatnya pingsan dan hampir buta._

 _Bukannya ketakutan, Joongki semakin jatuh cinta dengan Sora dan memutuskan mengajak Sora menikah. Ia selalu bersyukur karena keluarga kecil mereka bisa dikarunia dua anak yang mempesona dan cerdas yang mengisi hari-hari mereka dengan tawa ceria. Ia selalu merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung hingga ia lupa, kehidupan itu berputar. Kini anak terakhirnya dibayangi oleh ancaman. Istri tercintanya tidak lagi bisa menetap di bumi dan hanya bisa sesekali tinggal karena tengah memperjuangkan kehidupan si buah hati dari tangan-tangan Dewan –kumpulan malaikat penguasa yang abadi dan bertugas mengatur takdir berjalan sebagaimana tertulis− yang kini mengincar nyawa anaknya._

 _Sora menggenggam jari Joongki dan mengajak suaminya menuju kamar mereka. Ia mengeratkan genggaman terus seakan meminta dukungan dan ketenangan dari Joongki. Mengetahui gelagat sang istri, Joongki membawa tubuh Sora dalam pelukan hangatnya yang membuat Sora mendesah lega._

 _"_ _Aku punya satu cara terakhir untuk Luhan," mulai Sora. Joongki mengusap punggung istrinya memberikan dukungan. "Aku akan meminta bantuan Oh Sehun. Ia satu-satunya yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Luhan. Posisinya juga penting, aku yakin Dewan akan berpikir ulang jika mau menyentuh Luhan."_

 _Joongki mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Dan mengapa kau yakin Oh Sehun mau menyetujui membantu kita? Bukankah ia akan berpikiran sama dengan para malaikat lainnya?"_

 _Sora menengang dalam pelukan Joongki membuat pria itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang bahu istrinya, "Sora, jelaskan rencana di kepalamu padaku."_

 _Sora menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Ia menatap mata suaminya dengan bersalah. "Aku hanya… ini satu-satunya cara yang tersisa Joongki-ya.."_

 _"_ _Sora!" Joongki menegur istrinya agar tidak mengelak dan berbicara terus terang._

 _"_ _Luhan… akan menjadi milik Oh Sehun.. Kita akan menyerahkan Luhan padanya.." jawaban Sora tidak melebihi bisikan namun sanggup di tangkap oleh telinga Joongki membuat pria itu menganga._

 _"_ _Astaga, Sora! Luhan hanya bocah lima tahun!"_

 _Sora menggeleng cepat. "Tidak,_ yeobo _. Tidak saat ini. Kita akan menyerahkannya setelah Luhan dewasa. 21 tahun! Ya, diusianya yang ke-21. Aku akan meminta Oh Sehun menunggu hingga usia Luhan 21 tahun."_

 _Joongki masih tidak percaya dengan pikiran istrinya. Bagaimana mungkin ide gila ini bisa muncul di kepalanya?_

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika Luhan mencintai manusia? Bagaimana jika ia memilih orang lain? Bagaimana jika− Astaga… kita bukan Tuhan, Sora. Kita tidak bisa memutuskan takdir Luhan begitu saja."_

 _Sora meraih jari Joongki dan menaruh telapak tangan suaminya ke jantungnya. "Kau tahu? Naluri keibuanku mengatakan ini jalan terbenar, Joongki-ya. Bukan karena ini cara terakhir namun aku merasa seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menuntunku untuk memilih ini. Menurutmu mengapa hanya Oh Sehun yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu? Mengapa Luhan kita yang hanya seorang Half diberikan karunia yang sama? Menurutku… ini takdir Joongki-ya."_

 _Joongki tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sora. Ini terlalu rumit dan kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. "Aku… percaya padamu jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik. Semoga Oh Sehun ini mau membantu kita."_

* * *

"Kemana sih rusa itu? Sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kuliah dan ponsel tidak aktif. Apa aku kerumahnya saja ya?"

Kyungsoo bermonolog ria tanpa menyadari jalannya dan menubruk bidang tegap di depannya.

 _Dug!_

"Aish, hidungku." Keluhnya memegangi pucuk hidungnya yang nyeri.

Bagai _slow motion,_ bidang tegap di depannya berbalik menampilkan seorang _namja_ yang begitu tampan layaknya malaikat jatuh. Kyungsoo sampai menahan napasnya begitu orang tersebut menampilkan senyumnya. ' _Astaga apakah aku bermimpi?'_

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suaranya begitu dalam membuat Kyungsoo terpesona dan hanya bisa membatu di tempat.

 _Namja_ itu menyeringai kecil dan mengetuk-ketuk kening Kyungsoo dengan buku jarinya. " _Knock, knock,_ apa ada orang disini?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aliran darahnya mengumpul di wajahnya dan aura panas menyebar diseluruh badannya. Ia mundur selangkah dan membelalakan mata bulatnya menatap _namja_ tampan yang tadi menyentuhnya.

" _N-ne_ , ak-aku baik." Jawabnya tergagap.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bicara." Ucap _namja_ itu yang kini menatap geli kearahnya.

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak bisa menerima lebih dari ini. Jantungnya sudah berdentum gila-gilaan dan keputusan tercepat yang bisa ia ambil adalah membalikan badan dan kabur sejauh mungkin. Namun baru selangkah kakinya bergerak, malaikat jatuh di depannya mengeluarkan suara.

"Ah, tunggu,"

Kyungsoo membeku saat itu juga. "Eumm, maaf tapi bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?"

Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo sanggup menolak jika wajah tampan itu sekarang tampak memelas? Dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat, Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Begini, sesungguhnya aku sedang tersesat. Bisa kau beritahu dimana gedung K dan kelas 301? Aku ada kelas perdana pagi ini tapi aku tidak tahu letaknya dimana."

Kyungsoo ber-oh ria namun sedikit mengerenyit begitu menyadari suatu kejanggalan, "K-kau ma-mahasiswa baru?"

Meskipun masih terbata, Kyungsoo bisa mengungkapkan isi pikirannya dan _namja_ di depannya. "Aah iya. Aku sakit saat orientasi, baru hari ini aku masuk." Jawabnya santai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian memberi gesture pada orang ini untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan Kyungsoo merutuki jantungnya yang seakan lari marathon.

 _'_ _Tenang, Kyungsoo. Jangan bertindak seperti baru pertama kali melihat pria tampan!'_ Tanpa sadar ia mengetuk kepalanya sendiri.

 _'_ _Omooo, tapi pria ini memang luar biasa tampan! Seperti bukan berasal dari bumi. Haah, tarik napas Kyungsoo, jangan memalukan dirimu sendiri!'_ Kali ini Kyungsoo mengepalkan jarinya ke udara yang sontak membuat _namja_ disebelahnya terkikik.

"Hei, kau lucu." Ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan memerah malu.

"Oh kita belum berkenalan. Aku Kim Kai,"

"Do Kyungsoo," sahut Kyungsoo dengan muka yang makin memerah ketika Kai menjabat tangannya.

" _Bangapta ne_ , Kyungsoo-ya~" ujar Kai dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

* * *

Bola matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perih. Tiga hari tidak tidur sungguh menguras tubuh bentuk manusianya. Bertransformasi ke wujud aslinya hanya akan membuat masalah baru karena kilauan cahaya tak wajar. Sehun kembali menghela napas berat. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi tengkuk dan punggungnya.

 _Puk!_

Tepukan di bahunya membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Tidurlah sebentar, Sehun. Aku akan menjaganya." Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun berpindah ke sofa yang berada di dekat tempat tidur namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku disini saja."

Baekhyun mengalah dan beranjak ke sisi lain kasur. Tangannya membelai surai emas Luhan yang sangat halus. Ia selalu mengagumi Luhan yang terlihat begitu sempurna. Tidak heran jika ia menarik perhatian manusia namun sepupunya ini memilih menutup diri dan menyendiri karena tidak tahan dengan kebisingan kepalanya.

Baekhyun baru bertemu Luhan ketika mereka berusia 15 tahun saat kedua orang tua Lufan dan Yifan tiada. Sebagai seorang sepupu dari pihak ibu, Baekhyun mengerti perasaan terpuruk sepupu-sepupunya karena Baekhyun sendiri hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya karena ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan Baekhyun. Byun Seunggi –ayahnya− lah yang mengajarkan bagaimana hidup sebagai seorang Half pada mereka bertiga. Meskipun akhirnya dua tahun yang lalu ayahnyapun tiada, setidaknya kini Baekhyun memiliki keluarga baru.

"Tidurlah, Sehun. Aku berjanji akan langsung membangunkanmu jika Luhan sadar."

Baekhyun kembali menegur Sehun yang sudah terlihat seperti mayat. Sehun menyerah dan merebahkan kepalanya di bantal. Ia menatap lekat wajah Luhan yang masih senantiasa tertidur lelap, merekamnya di otaknya. Dengan perlahan ia menutup kelopak matanya. Ia berpikir, mungkin 15 menit tertidur bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula Baekhyun berjanji akan membangunkannya bila Luhan tersadar.

Ternyata 15 menit yang direncanakan berubah menjadi hampir 24 jam. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika cahaya menyorot mata tertutupnya dan ia dengan enggan akhirnya membuka mata. Sehun terkejut mendapati matahari sudah tinggi dan sadar kemarin ia tertidur saat sore. Ia hendak bangun tergesa sebelum menoleh kearah dua bola mata terindah selama hidupnya yang pernah ia lihat.

"Selamat pagi, pemalas."

Suara bak gemerincing lembut itu mengalun dan Sehun dibanjiri kebahagiaan tiada tara. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap kearah bola mata itu sebelum tangan lembut merapikan poninya yang membuatnya tersadar.

"K-kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sehun masih dengan raut kagetnya.

Luhan mengulum senyumnya dan rona tipis menghiasi pipinya. "Hmm.. mungkin sejam yang lalu atau lebih? Entahlah, aku tidak memikirkan jam dan hanya melihati wajah tertidurmu."

Sehun tidak bersuara dan berusaha mencerna informasi ini dengan menahan napas. Butuh sekitar 30 detik hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berucap, "Selamat datang kembali, _baby_ Lu."

Sehun mengelus pipi tembam Luhan yang disambut kekehan senang dari pemiliknya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak mendengarnya dan itu membuatnya melingkarkan lengannya memeluk tubuh Luhan begitu erat.

"Jangan tidur terlalu lama lagi, hm? Aku akan dengan senang hati menyusulmu dengan caraku sendiri, kau tahu?"

Luhan sadar tangan Sehun yang melingkupi tubuhnya tengah bergetar. Luhan mengusap punggung Sehun dengan ritme teratur seperti yang selalu ibunya lakukan untuk membuat Luhan nyaman. Ia harap ia bisa menghilangkan kegelisahan Sehun dan menunjukan "Eum, aku tidak akan mengulanginya, Sehun-ah."

Berada di rengkuhan masing-masing, kenyataan bahwa Luhan telah kembali sadar, seakan seluruh beban di punggung Sehun terangkat dan ia merasa begitu ringan. Usapan Luhan di punggungnya ditambah senandung menghanyutkan yang dinyanyikan si mungil membuat Sehun kembali merasa kelopak matanya berat.

"Luhan aku ingin tidur," rengek Sehun pada Luhan membuat senandung si mungil dan usapannya berhenti.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Luhan yang dibalas gelengan ribut dari Sehun. Sebaliknya Sehun kini semakin menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku takut kau kembali pergi jika aku tertidur."

Luhan merasakan matanya memanas dan entah kenapa bibirnya malah membentuk senyuman. Pure di pelukannya ini mengkhawatirkannya. _Terlalu_ mengkhawatirkannya mungkin. Perasaan hangat di hatinya menyebar dan Luhan kembali mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Tidurlah, Sehun-ah~ Aku janji tidak akan kemana-mana," ucap Luhan sebelum kembali melantunkan nyanyian pengantar tidur Sehun menuju mimpi indahnya.

* * *

"Aku berhasil mendekati _nya_ , _Hyung_." _Namja_ itu terkekeh pelan sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang berbahan beludru berwarna merah darah itu.

Orang yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Bukankah ia menarik?"

 _Namja_ itu memberikan seringainya, "Sangat, _Hyung_. Aku rasa bermain sedikit tidak masalah, bukan?"

Orang itu bergumam mengiyakan. "Ya. Kita akan membutuhkannya nanti."

"Ah, dan satu hal dariku. Tolong hati-hati dengan personamu besok. Aku rasa ia akan kembali. Belengguku sudah rusak." lanjutnya.

Dengan itu, orang tersebut bangkit dari kursi megahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

" _Hyung_ mau pergi?" tanya si _namja_ yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Dewan memanggilku. Hah, para tua bangka itu pasti akan memarahiku." Ucapnya dengan lesu yang ditanggapi kekehan _namja_ di sofa.

"Bersabarlah, _Hyung_. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi. Kita akan berhasil mewujudkan impian kita." Tawa mengerikan menggema di ruangan tersebut membuat kekehan kecil dan seringai mengerikan kini tercetak diwajah orang yang di ajak bicara.

"Haha, impian kita. Hmm... _apocalypse for human being is on the way~_ " ucapnya dengan nada bernyanyi yang seram dan melangkah pergi menuju para Dewan.

* * *

Bersambung..

Selamat 2016!

Semoga chapter ini sedikit memberikan pencarahan dari keabu-abuan hayalan ku ini ya! kkkk

(Ini dibuat karena berisiknya petasan dan aku tidak bisa tidur huee *malah curhat*)

Reviewnya lagi yah kakak2, membantu banget masukannya untuk kelangsungan menulis dan ide hihihi

 **Terimakasih sangat untuk : Seravin509, Exodizt97, deerwinds947, Arifahohse, Misslah, kzerokun, LieZoppii, Skymoebius, Vinka668** (untuk review di chapter 2)

Olrait. See you soon!


End file.
